Encontrando mi destino
by nona9521
Summary: Hermione es una chica con una vida perfecta, esta a punto de casarse pero durante sus vacaciones y la ausencia de su prometido se da cuenta de que su vida no es tan perfecta. Se dará cuenta que todo el tiempo vivió una farsa?
1. Chapter 1

-Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R.-

* * *

En una noche tranquila y normal de viernes, una joven se encuentra descansando desde la comodidad de su apartamento, disfrutando de sus vacaciones. En un cómodo sillón, en una posición agradable y relajada mira la televisión, están pasando una de sus películas favoritas, de esas típicas películas románticas y cursis en las que los protagonistas tienen su final feliz. Últimamente se ha convertido para ella una costumbre ver ese tipo de películas y en especial los viernes por la noche, cuando quiere pasar un momento a solas o cuando no tiene planes para salir.

Nota que se le han acabado sus palomitas así que deja su tazón sobre su mesita, en eso comienza su escena favorita. En la pantalla, se encuentran dos jóvenes caminando en un parque de la ciudad de Londres, sus manos van unidas y platican de cosas triviales de repente se detienen en una fuente y un hombre muy apuesto le indica a su acompañante que se siente en el borde de la fuente, ella lo hace y a continuación el desciende y se posiciona en una rodilla, saca del bolcillo de su pantalón una cajita negra, la abre en frente de ella y recita la típica frase –Mariel, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?- de pronto la mujer dice –Acepto- con una clara felicidad y dicha que hace el momento aun más emotivo, él le coloca el anillo en uno de sus dedos largos y frágiles, gotas de felicidad cubren sus mejillas y salta a sus brazos, por ultimo cierran la escena con un beso.

En la cara de la chica del otro lado de la pantalla aparece una sonrisa, de pronto fija sus ojos en su mano con la cual sostiene su barbilla, la mueve en frente de su cara para poder visualizarla mejor y ahí en su dedo se encuentra un anillo, diferente al que acaba de ver en la película pero con el mismo significado. Lo observa y comienza a recordar cómo es que llego ahí.

-Flashback-

Era una mañana de enero, en el séptimo piso de una importante empresa, en una de las oficinas estaba Hermione Granger, una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos cafés y de un cuerpo proporcionado. Se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, observando en su computador unos archivos importantes.

Hermione era una chica muy dedicada con cualquier cosa que se relacionara a su trabajo, si alguien tuviera que ganar un premio por ser la persona con más dedicación esa, seria ella. Sin duda era una persona muy ordenada, pasional y coordinada en cuanto a sus tareas dentro de la oficina, aunque también lo era todo en su vida, le gustaba tener el control de cada cosa a su alrededor y siempre buscaba la manera de tener un orden en cualquier cosa que hiciera, desde arreglarse para salir hasta para irse a dormir. Su vida era estrictamente planeada, cada día, cada hora, cada momento.

Y como siempre ahí estaba ella, checando hasta el último detalle de su próximo proyecto. Para ella era algo muy importante, era un gran paso a su vida, un gran avance como ejecutiva y un gran futuro comprometedor. Su vida futura estaba ahí, en ese ordenador y ella no iba a permitir que fuera a haber un solo fallo, es por eso que necesitaba de todo cuidado y atención por su parte. Estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo que no noto el momento en el que la puerta de su oficina se abrió y cuando por ella entro una joven de cabello rubio.

-Hermione?...Hermione?...Hermione?- estaba tan atenta que no escucho las veces que la llamo, es por eso que se vio en la necesidad de hablar un poco más alto-Hermione! -Luna me asustas!-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándola con reproche- No puedes hablar como las personas normales?, esto es una oficina no el mercado. –Bueno, lo haría si tan solo te molestaras en poner atención cuando alguien te llama más de dos veces y dejaras por tan solo dos segundos esa computadora. –Enserio lo hiciste?- lo dijo con un poco de pena y mortificación, a lo que luna solo asintió con la cabeza- Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención estoy muy ocupada ajustando detalles. Luna movió la cabeza a los lados y dijo –Hermione creo que estas peor que nunca, desde que empezaste con ese proyecto no haces más que estar junto a la computadora, deberías tomarte un respiro tanto trabajar te hará daño -Sabes que no puedo hacer eso! Luna este proyecto es muy importante para mí, es la oportunidad que siempre he esperado, es toda mi vida no puedo descuidarlo, es un gran paso para mi, sabes lo que significa? Tendré un mejor puesto, una mejor paga, un reconocimiento, todo lo… Luna la corto y siguió por ella- que siempre has querido…ya lo sé- dijo mostrando una sonrisa ladeada- lose…lose estoy consciente de eso, no te digo que eches todo por la borda solo que respires un poco antes de seguir con tu gran proyecto. Sabes? Descansar es bueno para la salud -Descansar no me garantiza un alto puesto-dijo arqueando una ceja, luna solo bufo y negó con la cabeza -Es inútil tratar este tema contigo, nadie puede hacerte olvidar el trabajo ni solo un minuto-dijo con un aire de cansancio y abatimiento que Hermione noto por lo cual sonrió muy socarronamente -como sea…yo venía a dejarte esto, son los archivos que pediste -Gracias- dijo tomando los papeles y comenzó a ojearlos -Ah! Y otra cosa hablo tu chico-mostrando una sonrisa prosiguió-dijo que le llamaras, tiene algo importante que decirte, tal vez ya decidió dar el siguiente paso-dicho esto le guiño un ojo -Tu crees?-dijo mostrando una cara de seriedad que desconcertó a la rubia-Bueno, le llamare en un momento -Claro, te dejo-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir concluyo señalándola con el dedo-te veo para la comida Solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo- Gracias Luna, nos vemos Hermione tomo del escritorio su celular, se paro y camino hacia un sillón que está situado enfrente y a un lado de su escritorio, marco un número y después tomo asiento sobre el sillón, espero unos segundos hasta que alguien contesto. –Hola amor, como va tu día?-se escucho del otro lado de la línea. –Hola Ron, pues…tengo un día muy ocupado, que tal el tuyo? -Y cuando no lo es?-le contesta con una sonrisa-ya sabes, tengo reuniones que atender, contratos por checar y firmar Ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa-Lose, nada fuera de lo común para un exitoso empresario-del otro lado Ron muestra una cara de satisfacción y autosuficiencia. Para Ron el hecho de que alguien reconociera o hiciera alago de alguna de sus aptitudes como empresario, era una enorme satisfacción.

Ronald Weasley, hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Londres, Arthur Weasley e hijo de una de las mujeres más reconocidas en la sociedad, debido a sus aportes a organizaciones importantes Molly Weasley. Sin duda se podría decir que venía de una gran familia de prestigio, por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Weasley tendría un futuro asegurado y sería una persona apreciada y bien vista en la sociedad. Sin embargo para Ron era importante destacar por el mismo, más que por su apellido, es por eso que decidió a la edad de 18 años asistir a la universidad más importante de toda Inglaterra, donde estudio Administración de empresas y realizo una maestría. Era un muchacho con muchas características favorables; estudioso, dedicado, educado, respetuoso, amable, comprometido y con unos modales demasiado impecables. Al terminar sus estudios pronto se hiso cargo de su responsabilidad como próximo heredero de la empresa familiar "Corporaciones Weasley", actualmente trabaja como vicepresidente de dicha empresa, es un puesto muy importante es por eso que la mayoría de su tiempo es absorbido por su trabajo aunque siempre trata de hacer un espacio para su familia y su novia, Hermione Granger.

Ron y Hermione se conocen desde que son niños, sus familias tenían una amistad desde hace mucho tiempo, sus abuelos eran muy amigos y siempre quisieron que sus familias siguieran juntas así que decidieron hacer negocios para que nunca se perdiera la comunicación entre estas. Fueron muy amigos por durante mucho tiempo, para Hermione siempre fue un gran alivio tener el apoyo de Ron, aun mas cuando sus padres murieron muy trágicamente en un accidente aéreo, en ese momento ella se encontraba sola y devastada y él como gran amigo le ofreció su apoyo, al igual que su familia.

-Sabes es obvio que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer el día de hoy pero tendremos que posponerlo para después, es un día importante y tengo algo que decirte. Así que…me parece que esta será una noche perfecta para hablarlo- Dijo Ron -Esta noche?-pregunta con cierta inseguridad-…No lo sé Ron, tu lo has dicho hay mucho por hacer, es un día muy difícil y la verdad me sentiré muy cansada e indispuesta para salir por ahí-poniendo una cara de puchero y utilizando una voz muy melosa continuo-Porque no…pasas un rato a mi departamento y me cuentas todo lo que quieras Ron ríe un poco, se imagina su cara, esa que tanto le muestra cuando quiere conseguir algo de él, niega con la cabeza y dice- Es una buena propuesta, pero no puedo aceptarla- ella hace una mueca-Mi madre me ha llamado, al parecer harán una cena familiar en honor a Giny, hoy es su cumpleaños y requieren de nuestra presencia en la casa. –Es cierto, como lo he olvidado?!-dice muy sorprendida y con un deje de vergüenza- claro que no podemos declinar y pasar por alto su cumpleaños, jamás nos lo perdonaría. En la cara de Ron aparece una sonrisa de triunfo-Entonces pasare por ti a las siete, es una noche muy especial Hermione no lo olvides. Ella sabe que cuando Ron utiliza la frase: es una noche especial, es porque quiere que luzca muy bien –Claro cariño, te espero hasta la noche -Hasta la noche Hermione Cuelga el teléfono y deja escapar un leve suspiro y una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios.

En un departamento no muy lejos de la ciudad, Hermione se encuentra ajustando los últimos detalles en frente de un hermoso espejo. Un poco de labial, unos aretes a juego con su vestuario y ya está! –"Uff creí que no lo lograría"- piensa. Afortunadamente para ella solo faltan cinco minutos para las siete no querría saber qué pasaría si Ron llegara y aun no estuviera lista, la puntualidad, es otra de las aptitudes de él, es por eso que al darse cuenta que eran las 6:15 cuando llego a su departamento, no le importo dejar su ropa regada por todo el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación para poder tomar rápidamente una ducha y después comenzar a arreglarse.

Suena el timbre y se dirige hacia la puerta principal y la habré, del otro lado se encuentra Ron con su elegante traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris a juego, unos zapatos perfectamente boleados. Realmente se ve muy bien, es un chico atractivo, ojos azules, cabello un poco ondulado y pelirrojo, con un cuerpo muy atlético. Hermione siempre tomo en cuenta lo apuesto que era, eso y sumado con su personalidad formaban para ella el hombre perfecto.

-Mírate estas preciosa-dice el con un poco de asombro -Gracias-dice con una gran sonrisa, se acerca a él pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y sobre sus labios susurra-tu estas muy apuesto-y se dan un beso, él le sonríe y se separa de ella y mira su reloj. –Nos vamos?-pregunta ofreciéndole su brazo derecho Ella toma su abrigo del perchero y acepta su brazo-Claro

Cuarenta minutos después llegaron a una casa muy hermosa y realmente grande. Al cruzar la puerta principal se toparon con unas enormes escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones del segundo piso, del lado derecho se encontraba una puerta que daba paso a una pequeña oficina en la que le señor Weasley atendía asuntos familiares o de la empresa. Del otro lado había una pequeña sala de estar, y ahí fue donde se dirigieron, al entrar la madre de Ron saludo a Hermione con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola querida, como estas? –Buenas noches señora Weasley-dijo regresando el gesto-muy bien y usted? -De maravilla-dejo a Hermione para saludar muy afectuosamente a su hijo-Ronald mi vida, que bueno verte-menciono acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla El quito su mano sonriéndole y le dio un tierno beso en ella-Hola madre -Hijo!-lo saludo con un abrazo el señor Weasley -Hola que tal Hermione-la saludo de la misma forma -Señor Weasley buenas noches -Hermione!-se escucho desde el otro lado de la sala, era Ginny Weasley la pequeña de la familia- pensé que tal vez no vendrían, mamá dijo que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. –En realidad sí, pero está claro que no podríamos faltar en esta ocasión y mucho menos dejar de acompañarte-dijo dándole un sincero abrazo-Feliz cumpleaños Ginny, toma-le entrego un pequeño paquete el cual acepto gustosa-Se que te encantara -Muchas gracias Hermione-menciono dándole otro abrazo efusivo -Es de parte de los dos-dijo sonriéndole -Feliz cumpleaños hermanita-le dijo Ron -Muchas gracias Ron-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, se separo y dijo-ustedes dos son los mejores

Ron y Hermione le regresaron una sonrisa y después continuaron saludando al resto de la familia a los gemelos Fred y George, también saludaron al novio de Ginny, un chico realmente bueno y amable según la opinión de Hermione, Harry Potter era un chico también de la alta sociedad, su familia era dueña de los más altos mercados en coches, al parecer se conocieron en un antro comenzaron a salir hasta que empezaron un relación más seria, no es un secreto que en un futuro ellos terminen casados ya que sus padres están muy interesados en dicha unión, aunque Ginny y Harry verdaderamente están enamorados, no hacen falta intermediarios entre ellos.

La noche paso muy tranquila, primero pasaron al comedor familiar el cual se utilizaba para las cenas mas intimas y familiares, como en tal ocasión. Comieron entre medio de platicas de temas muy triviales, los hombres Weasley platicaban acerca de sus negocios mientras que Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley trataban temas acerca de la moda y de las próximas reuniones a las cuales fueron invitadas. Después de servir el postre Ron pidió la atención de todos, Hermione noto que todos le hicieron caso inmediatamente y tenían una cara de expectantes que le hiso creer que todos sabían que pasaría a continuación, lo que no sabía era que lo que seguía daría un giro total a su realidad.

-Gracias por ponerme atención-dijo Ron-se que hoy estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Ginny-dijo mirándola- y la verdad no quisiera eclipsar tu día con esta noticia pero no hay muchos momentos como este así que pienso aprovecharlo-todos lo miraron esperando a que continuara y Hermione solo pensaba en que sería lo importante que tenía que decir. Ron voltio hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba su novia y dirigiéndose a ella dijo-Hermione se que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos pasado por muchos momentos, siempre has sido parte de mi familia y desde hace ocho años somos novios-ella solo lo miraba fijamente intuyendo que seguiría a continuación-sabes que te amo y sé que tú me amas, sé que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días y noches, se que eres la única mujer con la que quiero formar una familia y es por eso que no tengo duda de hacerte la siguiente pregunta-de pronto Hermione sintió que se le iba el aire, el separo la silla en la que estaba sentado y se arrodillo frente a ella y dijo-Hermione, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- el abrió una hermosa cajita de cristal la cual revelo un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante.

Hermione solo miro el anillo, y por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, todo a su alrededor pareció paralizarse no fue consiente por cuánto tiempo se sintió así, pero cuando recobro la compostura pudo sentir que había muchas miradas sobre ella. Voltio hacia sus lados y vio como la familia Weasley observaba la escena y esperaba deseosa su respuesta, regreso su mirada a Ron y pudo notar cierta preocupación en sus ojos, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había articulado ninguna palabra y que ya había pasado por lo menos dos minutos desde que le hiso la pregunta, así que decidió no hacerlo esperar más.

-Si Ron, si! Me encantaría ser tu esposa-ella solo sonrió y el mostro una gran sonrisa, después le coloco el anillo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La familia solo aplaudió y después de eso los felicitaron. El resto de la noche se la pasaron platicando acerca de la boda, los hermanos de Ron y el señor Weasley hablaban de la propiedad en la que podrían vivir una vez estando casados, también acerca de las vacaciones que se tomarían para la luna de miel y de que tendrían que dejar todo listo en la oficina. Mientras tanto la mamá de Ron y Ginny hablaban del vestido, la ceremonia, los invitados, la iglesia y en general de todos los preparativos que se requieren para una boda. Hermione parecía estar todavía en shock ya que solo veía que hablaban pero ella no escuchaba nada, solo asentía y miraba muy fijamente el anillo que desde ese día adornaría su mano.

-Fin Flashback-

Hermione volvió la vista a la televisión y se dio cuenta de que cuando ella recibió el anillo no se sintió como se mostraba la protagonista de la película. Ella tardo mucho en contestar a su pregunta, no grito de la emoción, tampoco lloro y no creyó que irradiara la felicidad que veía ahora en esa escena. Esto le hiso pensar que tal vez ella en realidad no quiere casarse y es por eso que no se mostraba tan entusiasmada con la idea, pero luego pensaba que eso sería imposible ella ama a Ron como no querría formar una vida a su lado. Así que concluyo que la razón era que no todas la mujeres reaccionan igual ante diversas situaciones, después de todo ella no ha sido una persona muy efusiva en su vida entonces para ella es normal, además es solo una película  
¿quien dice que la felicidad debe en verdad verse de esa manera? Y con este ultimo pensamiento, olvidando su discusión interna y quitándole importancia al asunto apago su televisión, se dirigió a la recamara y fue a dormir.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi historia. Debo decir que es el primer fic que escribo así que no fue tan sencillo para mi, soy nueva en esto, pero por favor déjenme sus reviews para saber si debería continuar o de plano renunciar en esto.

Gracias por leer y saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sentía mucha felicidad una enorme sonrisa salía de su boca, en el espejo solo el reflejo de la dicha veía. Era muy temprano al menos a su parecer, usualmente a esta hora aun estuviera descansando pero sin duda era un gran día así que no podía estar más tiempo acostada._

_El día anterior por la noche recibió una llamada de sus padres, quienes le llamaban para avisarle que al día siguiente llegarían temprano, por fin regresarían a casa y solo para llevarla con ellos a Florida donde darían inicio a sus vacaciones de verano. Ella naturalmente se encontraba muy entusiasmada con la noticia asía dos meses que sus padres habían estado fuera de casa en un viaje de negocios, enterarse que regresarían para pasar las vacaciones juntos como una verdadera familia la llenaba de una enorme ilusión y alegría._

_Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba fuera de la cama tan temprano y terminando los últimos detalles de su aspecto frente al espejo. Verse a sí misma con un vestido, zapatillas y un moño en su cabello no le gustaba realmente, pero sabía que a su madre le encantaba que se viera como una "muñequita" y no como un "chiquillo" como regularmente le decía su madre cuando en lugar de un atuendo en colores pasteles, usaba un simple pantalón de mezclillas, blusas coloridas, tenis sucios y una coleta toda despeinada. Para ella su forma de vestir no estaba mal pues se sentía cómoda, le resultaba mas sencillo trepar los arboles, jugar en el lodo, correr y sobre todo cuando jugaba luchitas, en cambio con vestidos y faldas tenía que cuidar constantemente su manera de moverse y sentarse. Si, ella odiaba los vestidos pero le gustaba usarlos cuando estaba con sus padres solo para darle el gusto a su madre. Y así con su atuendo de muñequita se vio por última vez en el espejo, asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa salió de su recamara._

_En la cocina una mujer un poco rechoncha y bajita, blanca como la leche y un cabello ligeramente rubio, se desplazaba de un lado a otro, movía vasijas, revolvía la comida sobre los sartenes y sacaba cosas del refrigerador. A su espalda unos ojos curiosos la observaban con cierta diversión, y así camino hacia ella situándose a un lado._

_-Buenos días Amelia!-saludo a todo pulmón._

_-Hay niña! Pero que susto me ha dado-la niña solo le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, Amelia la abrazo y luego la observo sorprendida-Mira nada mas, que haces tan temprano despierta y tan arreglada?_

_-Yo siempre me despierto a esta hora nana y sobre todo siempre estoy arreglada_

_-Sí, solo cuando vas al colegio y hoy es sábado, y si no me equivoco jovencita usted estaría aun escondida bajo las sabanas aun_

_-Es muy cierto, pero hoy es un día muy especial nana! Mis padres llegan en tan solo unas horas_

_-Lose mi niña-le dedico una sonrisa- pero no crees que aun así es muy temprano para esperarlos_

_-Es que ya no puedo dormir, te lo juro que lo intente pero nada!-menciono con una cara de frustración._

_Amelia rio un poco-Bueno… es obvio que la emoción no te ha dejado-acaricio su mejilla-Entonces…que tal si de mientras, te preparo algo de desayunar?-la pequeña asintió efusivamente con la cabeza-Y que se te antoja?_

_-Mmmm….aun hay pastel de chocolate?_

_-Claro, quieres que te lo prepare como siempre?_

_-Hajam- sonrió_

_Después de desayunar su pastel favorito, se dedico a ayudarle a Amelia con algunos deberes sencillos. La mañana pasó rápido y cuando era hora de la llegada de sus padres fue a situarse a la sala de estar para recibirlos, lamentablemente se llego la hora de la comida y aun no llegaban. Los ánimos de la niña habían desaparecido, su carita mostraba una tristeza, le pregunto a su nana un montón de veces el porqué de su retraso a lo que solo le contestaba: -No te preocupes pequeña, tus padres llegaran pronto, los vuelos siempre se retrasan-. Cansada de esperar 10 horas regreso a su recamara y se quedo dormida con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas._

_Despertó. Se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj que tenia a un lado sobre el buro, habían pasado ya 13 horas sus padres deberían haber llegado hace mucho tiempo, se sintió triste por un momento –Tal vez volvieron a tener otro asunto importante- murmuro para si misma –Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-_

_Se levantó de su cama desganada, se asomo por la ventana recorriendo las cortinas, y pudo visualizar un bonito coche estacionado en frente de su casa. Repentinamente su cara cambio drásticamente, se visualizaba en ella ilusión. Ese coche le parecía familiar su padre tenia un carro negro y elegante tal como el que miraba, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro "Están de vuelta" pensó "DE VUELTA". Salió corriendo descontroladamente, paso todo el corredor del segundo piso en cuestión de segundos, bajo las escaleras con la misma rapidez sin importarle caer en el intento por llegar, sentía una incontrolable alegría, pero de pronto se detuvo a unos escalones de llegar al final de la escalera._

_En frente de ella, su nana Amelia hablaba con un hombre, le parecía algo extraño jamás lo había visto en la vida, pero lo mas extraño que le parecía es que el hombre expresaba en su cara preocupación, pena y un deje de tristeza al parecer no charlaban de algo bueno. Entonces pudo notar como Amelia negaba con la cabeza, su mano cubría su boca y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No, definitivamente no era nada agradable esa plática._

_-Nana…-pronuncio casi inaudible, no quería interrumpir pero se sentía mal por el estado en el que se encontraba- estas…bien?-ambos, su nana y el hombre extraño voltearon con cierto asombro, vio como la mujer soltaba mas lagrimas y la miraba con mucha pena, le pareció que parecía como si quisiera disculparse con ella, solo que no entendía el porqué-Nana que pasa?-hablo más firme._

_-Es ella?-pregunto el hombre a la mujer que no parecía reaccionar_

_-Sss…si-solo salió un susurro de sus labios._

_-Quien es usted? Porque está aquí?- frunció el seño-Amelia, que está haciendo aquí? Y porque mis padres aun no han llegado?_

_Su nana solo soltó un sollozo y mirándola negaba con la cabeza, esta vez la niña si se asusto por su reacción, algo definitivamente no estaba bien y algo en su pecho le lastimaba, había algo que le decía que el atraso de sus padres tenía que ver con el señor que estaba con ellas y justamente en ese momento se dio cuenta que el hombre a tan solo unos pasos de ella era un policía, claro la forma en la que iba vestido lo confirmaba todo mas su placa que colgaba a la derecha de su pecho._

_-Señorita es por eso que estoy aquí, para darle la noticia-pronuncio muy delicadamente._

_-No!-grito su nana-No por favor es una niña no la lastime-estaba visiblemente horrorizada con la idea y agarro por los hombros al sujeto_

_-Señora por favor tranquilícese, ella tendrá que saberlo de todas formas-_

_-Decirme que?-bajo los últimos escalones lentamente-Nana?-en su cara ya se reflejaba una gran isertidumbre-Por favor díganme! Qué pasa con mis padres?_

_-Mi niña, lo lamento tanto-se acerco a ella sollozando a lo que ella retrocedió asustada_

_-De que hablas? Que es lo que tienes que lamentar?-ella siguió avanzando hacia ella, y pudo percibir como intentaba abrazarla-No! No me toques solo quiero que me digan que pasa…que pasa?_

_-Señorita por favor tranquilícense lo que le voy a decir es muy grave-hablo por fin el policía haciendo que ella lo mirara inquisidora mente por lo que continuo-le recomiendo que se siente._

_-No! Solo dígamelo ya_

_-De acuerdo-pronuncio asintiendo con la cabeza-en el avión que venían sus padres ocurrió una falla una de las turbinas exploto por lo que el avión cayó, los pilotos no pudieron hacer nada para aminorar el impacto._

_-No entiendo, mis padres tuvieron un accidente?...quiere decir que están en el hospital no? Por eso está aquí -sus palabras no eran seguras, eran de esperanza ella no quería imaginarse lo peor._

_-No señorita, me temo que no es así-escucho como Amelia sollozaba más alto entonces lo entendió-el impacto del avión ocasiono una fuga de gasolina, minutos después exploto- lo miraba anonada, lo que decía no podría creer lo que pasaba, no! No a ella no podría pasarle algo así -no hubo sobrevivientes, yo…lo lamento mucho señorita- termino y en su cara vio la pena._

_-No…no…NO!-negaba con la cabeza y por sus ojos empezaban a escurrir lagrimas- usted me esta diciendo que ellos están…están- no podía terminar sentía que el aire se le iba._

_-Lo siento en verdad señorita, me gustaría estar equivocado pero me temo que no es así_

_-No! Como puede estar seguro?- no podía creerlo, simplemente para ella era imposible -ellos están bien tal vez escaparon en el últimos momento y ellos…ellos están bien_

_-En verdad lo lamento, pero eso no es posible_

_-Ya basta! Mis padres están bien! Ellos me dijeron que regresarían lo prometieron, ellos vendrán!-con esto último corrió hacia las escaleras directo a su cuarto, solo se escucho el azote de la puerta._

_Segundos después el policía se despidió de Amelia, dándole su más sentido pésame y disculpándose, ella le agradeció y lo despidió. Mientras que en su cuarto la pequeña niña hincada en el suelo con su cabeza y brazos apoyados en la cama lloraba desconsoladamente._

Hermione despertó de un salto, sentándose bruscamente en la cama, su respiración era agitada sudaba un poco y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. Odiaba despertar así, recordar su pasado era algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño relacionado con sus padres, cuando ellos murieron soñaba con ellos, desde los momentos más agradables que pasaron juntos hasta el día en que supo que ya no los vería más. No era de todos los días despertar de esa forma pero ya se había acostumbrado a que de repente le pasara. Ron le había dicho que era mejor olvidar la muerte de sus padres y todo lo relacionado con eso, decía que si no se libraba de su pasado no podría avanzar en la vida. Hermione decidió tomar su consejo consideraba que tenía mucha razón en eso ya que recién se entero de su muerte sufrió una depresión.

En su adolescencia, faltaba mucho a clases, casi no comía, no salía de su cuarto, no tenía amigos, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy delgado y su cara pálida, donde reflejaba una infinita tristeza. Pero afortunadamente Ron estaba en su vida, como amigos que eran él la apoyo mucho, siempre estuvo a su lado, le enseño a olvidar el dolor, a superar su pasado. Fue muy difícil le costó casi 3 años regresar a Hermione a la vida, poco a poco recupero el apetito, aun seguía sin tener amigos pero los fines de semana salían con la familia de él, sus notas subieron considerablemente. Con el paso del tiempo ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de la antigua Hermione, logro cambiar totalmente. Si, olvido el dolor pero también olvido su antigua vida, todo su pasado y así fue como renació una nueva Hermione.

* * *

Hola!

Se que este capitulo deja a medias y pero prometo que en los proximos habra mas contenido

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

En un reconocido restaurante de Londres, en una mesa discreta con vista hacia el centro de la pista, se encontraba Ron Weasley esperando por la llegada de su prometida. Faltaban aun diez minutos para que llegara la hora acordada de su cita y el hacía ya quince minutos sentado esperando. Hermione sabia que su novio era un demente de la puntualidad, es por eso que siempre procuraba estar exactamente a la hora fijada de sus citas, sabía que el llegaba minutos antes de lo acordado porque así se aseguraría de que ella no esperara por él.

Cuando Ron fijo su vista hacia el frente vio a una deslumbrante Hermione caminando hacia su mesa, realmente estaba muy hermosa llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos, el vestido era negro le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, era ajustado pero no lo demasiado como para revelar sus curvas, a juego llevaba unos tacones muy elegantes y un pequeño bolso de mano. Todo ello hacia un conjunto estupendo, su cabello recogido en un moño dejaba apreciar unos pendientes de perla muy hermosos. Hermione mostraba la elegancia y seriedad que tanto le gustaba ver en ella, realmente le encantaba la mujer en la que se había convertido ya no quedaba nada de esa chiquilla con la que jugaba en su infancia. Nadie imaginaria que aquella niña con tan malos modales y costumbres se convertiría en una verdadera dama, Ron se sentía muy satisfecho por el trabajo que había hecho con Hermione. Para ella, en un principio fue difícil pero con el tiempo fue aceptando que no siempre seria una niña y sobretodo que sus costumbres no iban de acorde a su género, él le hiso ver que tenía un futuro que cuidar y un legado que seguir.

Hermione pensaba que tenía mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien que la apoyara también en su educación, sabía perfectamente que sus padres querían que se convirtiera en una mujer culta y con buenos modales, que en algún momento de su vida encontrara al hombre indicado, se casara y tuviera una familia. También sabía que ellos querrían que Ron fuera ese hombre, cuando era niña esa idea le pareciera repugnante ya eran amigos, además que tenia distintos planes para su vida futura. Obviamente no sabía que la muerte de sus padres le ayudaría a madurar pronto y darse cuenta de lo que realmente le convenía y cuáles deberían de ser sus prioridades, era otra de las cosas que también le agradecía a su prometido. Gracias a él, al fin, cumpliría todos los deseos de sus padres.

Ron se levanto de la mesa para recibirla con un abrazo y un pequeño beso, le retiro la silla para que se sentara – Gracias siempre tan caballeroso-le comento Hermione.

-Es lo menos que se puede hacer por una hermosa dama-dicho esto beso su mejilla y tomo asiento en frente de ella.

Un camarero se acerco a su mesa, deposito en ella una cubeta con hielos y copas, sirvió un poco en una de las copas y se la ofreció a Ron, después de que le diera el visto bueno al vino el camarero le sirvió aun mas y también a Hermione, en seguida se marcho por la cena.

-Entonces que es lo que querías comentarme que necesitaba ser atendido en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad?- pregunto la hermosa Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Necesito de una escusa para ofrecerle a mi prometida una favorable cena?-comento con humor

-Por supuesto que no, pero digamos que te escuchabas un poco ansioso por teléfono-tomo un poco de vino y volvió a cuestionar amablemente-Que es? Anda dime

-De acuerdo, se que estas enterada de que la empresa estaba tratando de hacer unos importantes negocios con una de las mejores compañías de América-Hermione asintió-Bien, resulta que al fin logre que se realizara dicho vinculo entre Corporaciones Weasley y Hanibal Company

-Eso es asombroso, me alegro por ti es un gran paso para extender los negocios fuera del continente-comento muy felizmente

-Gracias, lose he estado esperando esto casi un año y al fin creo que tanta dedicación trajo consigo su recompensa-ella le sonrió y apretó su mano- Aunque hay un pequeño problema-Hermione le mostro una cara de inquisición-Tengo que viajar para checar los últimos acuerdos del contrato y por fin cerrarlo.

-No veo el problema siempre viajas-dijo desconcertada

-Si, pero será una semana-ella levanto una ceja cuestionándolo-el lunes tendría que tomar un avión para Nueva York

-Espera, pero ese lunes tenemos que tomar un avión para Francia-se muestra perpleja-estamos esperando por ese viaje desde las vacaciones navideñas, tendremos que posponerlo de nuevo?

-No, no claro que no-suspiro y tomo su mano-mira solo será una semana en la que tendré que estar allá, se que son siete días perdidos pero aun tenemos la semana siguiente, qué opinas?

-Bueno en realidad no hay mucho que opinar o sí?-Ron le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa- No te preocupes cariño, se lo importante que es este negocio para ti y si tendremos que acortar el viaje por que tu futuro siga brillante entonces lo haremos-dicho esto le dedico una mirada de comprensión.

-Gracias Herms, te amo eres la mujer perfecta-la miro con mucha admiración y beso su mano.

El camarero llego interrumpiendo el momento para servir su cena, por lo que tuvieron que soltar sus manos. El resto de la velada se la pasaron comentando acerca de los lugares que Hermione quisiera conocer de Francia, Ron le prometió que irían a cada uno de ellos y que le compraría muchos recuerdos del lugar. Hablaron también acerca de la boda, tema que no se discutió mucho ya que Hermione no estaba muy enterada acerca de los preparativos, la señora Weasley y Ginny se estaban encargando de todo y solo en algunas ocasiones hablaban con ella para confirmar y consultar mínimos detalles.

-Mi madre está muy entusiasmada, le hace mucha ilusión que lleves nuestro apellido.

-Lose-esconde detrás de su oreja un mechón suelto-esa es la razón por la que no me opuse a sus decisiones, quiero darle ese gusto.

-Gracias por eso, eres muy importante para ella te quiere como a una hija

-Y yo a ella como a una madre-su mirada se torna de pronto triste-neos que habría sido de mi sin ella, sin tu familia, sin ti

-Hey no pienses en eso, sabes que es pasado-Hermione asiente como si fuera una niña a la que hayan regañado-no quiero que te pongas mal por un simple recuerdo, de acuerdo?

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy emocionada con nuestra boda, ya sabes con los sentimientos a flor de piel

Ron acaricia su mejilla tiernamente-Comprendo, yo también estoy ansioso pero pasara muy pronto solo falta un mes-y deposita un suave beso en sus labios

"Un mes" repite Hermione en su mente, "solo un mes más para unir mi vida a Ron, será lo correcto?" Y de nuevo se asoma la duda, como es posible que no quiera casarse con la persona que ha estado siempre a su lado, por dios si lo ama. "Tal vez son solo nervios por la boda" con este pensamiento decide dejar en paz el tema, ha estado muy estresada últimamente es obvio que tenga dudas y se sienta en presión, a todas las novias les pasa.

-Hermione?-de pronto sale de su nube y nota a un Ron muy desconcertado-estas bien? pareces cansada

-Perdona, ha sido un día muy agotador, estuve dando vueltas por toda la ciudad ya sabes cómo es Ginny

-Claro lo imagino-hiso una mueca extraña- quieres que nos marchemos ya?

-No te molestaría?

-No, sabes tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina mañana, encargarme de dejar todo en orden y arreglar mi maleta para el viaje-

-En ese caso creo que sería mejor irnos ya-

Ron asiente y levantando una mano le ordena al camarero la cuenta, en unos minutos ya están fuera del lujoso restaurante y el Audi de Hermione en la puerta del lugar donde uno de los encargados le entrega las llaves del coche.

-Entonces mañana te veré?- dice ella cuando se van acercando a la puerta del coche.

-Pasare a tu departamento antes de dirigirme al aeropuerto-coloca un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja y toca su mejilla-sabes extrañare tenerte cerca.

-También yo-murmura

Ron sonríe por la sinceridad de sus palabras y tomando con sus manos su rostro planta un beso en sus labios. El beso es muy tierno, suave y lento, un beso que muestra el amor que le tiene a ella, Hermione sigue su ritmo y cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Solo dura un breve momento, cuando se separan ambos se miran, Ron toca una vez mas su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veré mañana, descansa-le dice antes de separarse de ella y abrir la puerta de su coche para que entre.

-Hasta mañana-asiente y se mete en el coche, Ron cierra su puerta y retrocede dos pasos, Hermione enciende en coche y avanza.

La mañana del domingo fue muy productiva para Hermione, a las ocho de la mañana salió de su casa para caminar hasta el parque y así poder hacer un poco de ejercicio matutino. Una hora más tarde estaba en su departamento, después de desayunar un sándwich, un coctel de frutas y un vaso de jugo se dirigió al baño para ducharse, cambiarse y arreglarse.

Alrededor de las once fue de compras a una tienda comercial en el centro de la ciudad, en tres días seria el cumpleaños de Luna, ella la había invitado a una pequeña fiesta que haría en un bar de la ciudad al parecer el dueño era su tío, así que podía darse el lujo de reservar el lugar, Hermione se había disculpado con ella porque no asistiría pero debido al viaje de Ron ya no tenía planes para esa semana así que decidió asistir al evento. Por ello se encontraba buscando entre las butik algo adecuado para ella, después de visitar varias tiendas encontró el regalo adecuado para ella, le compro un enorme y hermoso bolso color café con detalles dorados, sabia cuanto amaba los bolsos y que su color favorito era el café "que extraño" pensó para sí. Cuando por fin tenía el regalo y la envoltura, visito una pequeña librería donde compro dos libros, uno de ellos trataba de la historia de Francia y el otro era una novela romántica. Al salir de la librería fue a su cafetería favorita, The Carrots, para Hermione no había mejor café que el que servían ahí, tomando asiento en una mesa con vista hacia la calle, se acomodo en el pequeño sillón, pidió café mocca y saco su novela nueva, luego de leer un poco y terminar su café salió del lugar y se transportó a su departamento.

Cuando llego a su departamento pasaban de las tres de la tarde "Vaya, el tiempo vuela", fue a su recámara y guardo el regalo de Luna en su armario, acomodo sus nuevos libros en una estantería y fue a la cocina donde preparo algo de comer. Cuando se iba sentar en la mesa para degustar su aperitivo escucho un sonido casi inaudible no sabía de dónde provenía así que no le prestó atención. Minutos después el teléfono de su apartamento sonó, rápido fue a contestar.

-Hermione?-se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Hola Ron, como ha estado tu día?

-Bien, porque no contestabas el celular? He estado marcándote desde hace diez minutos y tú no contestas

-Mi celular?-Hermione tomo su bolso que dejo sobre el sillón de su sala, saco el celular y miro las llamadas perdidas que tenia de su prometido-oh lo siento Ron, lo tenía en la bolsa no me he dado cuenta.

-Descuida no importa, solo me preocupe un poco-soltó un suspiro-solo quería localizarte para pedirte una disculpa y decirte que no podre despedirme de ti como es debido

-Que, por qué?-Hermione de pronto se sintió desilusionada

-Lo siento en verdad Herms pero no me habían avisado que ya tenían reservados los vuelos para esta tarde, estoy de camino para el aeropuerto, Robert está haciéndome el favor de llevarme. Escucha quería despedirme bien de ti pero no pude hacerlo, lo siento cariño no lo he planeado así.

-No hay problema Ron comprendo la situación, solo me hubiera gustado darte un último abrazo antes de que te fueras.

-Yo también lo hubiera preferido. Pero no hay que preocuparnos solo es una semana, en tan solo siete días estaremos juntos de nuevo e iremos a pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones-Hermione asintió-Herms te extrañare demasiado no se qué hare estos días sin ti, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Ron y también te extrañare-murmuro

-Tratare de llamarte todas las noches y cada vez que pueda-de pronto se escucho la vos de alguien que le hablaba a Ron-Si, gracias en un momento-le contesto la persona-Cariño tengo que cortar la llamada, ya subiré al avión.

-De acuerdo, llámame cuando aterrices quiero saber que llegaste bien-Hermione tenía pánico a los aviones

-No te preocupes estaré bien, cuídate te amo

-Y yo a ti, adiós

-Adiós -después la llamada de corto

Hermione se sintió triste de repente, aunque estaba acostumbrada a esos viajes, para ella esto era algo diferente, cuando Ron salía siempre estaba ocupada con un montón de trabajo que le servía para distraerse pero ahora que se encontraba de vacaciones no tenía nada para ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Sabía que esta semana sería muy larga, que lastima que no tuviera amigos para salir y aprovechar el tiempo, solo conocía a la familia Weasley y un poco a Luna. Aunque le gustaba estar acompañada por los Weasley no podía pasar toda la semana en su casa, podría salir con Ginny pero se iría a Canadá con Harry, los gemelos Weasley definitivamente no eran una opción Ron jamás aprobaría que saliera con ellos los lugares que normalmente visitaban, eran bares o antros no querría saber cómo se pondría si se iría con ellos y estaba Luna pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para pedirle que pasaran una tarde juntas.

El sonido de su celular la desconecto de sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla y contesto.

-Hola Ginny

-Hey Hermione-se escuchaba contenta-tienes planes para esta noche?

-Sabes que no soy de planes nocturnos Ginny-contesto con humor en su voz

-Es cierto lo siento, mamá dijo que te llamara quiere que nos acompañes a cenar que te parece?

-Claro Ginny me gustara estar ahí-de pronto se sintió contenta

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato Herms

-Hasta pronto

"Al menos no cenare sola" checo la hora en su celular que ya marcaban las cinco "Demonios tendré que meterme a bañarme si quiero llegar temprano" se dirigió a la cocina y fijo su vista en su plato a medio comer "Lo guardare tal vez me lo termine otro día" cuando termino de recoger la cocina fue hacia el baño, tomo su ducha y salió en una bata, pantuflas y una toalla en su cabeza. De su armario saco ropa interior, un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, escogió unos zapatos negros de tacón. Se vistió y se situó en el espejo, se maquillo muy natural. Soltó la toalla de su cabello, lo cepillo, seco y finalmente sujeto en un moño. Optó por unos bonitos pendientes y un collar a juego, un bolso del color de su vestido y un bonito saco.

Llego temprano a la casa de los Weasley, donde la recibieron muy afectuosamente como siempre. Todos se encontraban en la sala principal bebiendo vino, Hermione platicaba muy animadamente con Ginny quien le contaba sobre una pelea que tubo reciente con Harry.

-No te preocupes Ginny las peleas son parte de las relaciones

-Yo sé, es solo que me preocupa que en una de esas nos enojemos de verdad y ya no volvamos a vernos nunca-su boca se había contraído

-Mira yo creo que las peleas nos ayudan a conocernos mejor, son como pruebas que tienen que superar juntos, así que yo no me tomaría eso tan apecho es obvio que él te quiere Ginny y tu a él, podrán superar cualquier cosa-Ginny le sonrió y después la brazo

-Gracias Herms, platicar contigo me hace sentir mejor

-No hay de que Ginny, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea yo te ayudare-

De pronto se incluyeron en la plática con la demás familia.

-Mamá cuando pasaremos a cenar, mi estomago pide alimento-dijo Fred uno de los gemelos

-Fred podrías esperar un poco más aun no llega nuestro invitado principal-lo regaño

-No sé a qué hora piensa aparecer ese desgraciado, me va a dejar muerto de hambre si no llega-menciono George a su gemelo Fred

-George! No hables así de él, está un poco retrasado sabes que su avión sufrió un desvió, además podrías esperar un poco más? Tan solo son las ocho, es temprano aun

-Papá no has recibido noticias de él?-cuestiono Ginny

-No aun no, volveré a llamarle tal vez ya halla aterrizado su avión-con esto salió de la sala directo a su despacho

-Hay Hermione necesito enseñarte el regalo de Harry-menciono muy emocionada

-Claro, donde esta?

-En mi habitación, ven acompáñame-tomo su mano y la condujo al segundo piso

Mientras caminaban Hermione pensó, "¿Alguien más nos acompañara a cenar? le pareció extraño que hubiera otro invitado a la cena y al parecer importante "Tal vez un amigo lejano" pensó, cuando iban por el pasillo miro una puerta, muy reconocida para ella "o será… ja no imposible Hermione", su curiosidad pudo mas con ella así que decidió preguntarle a Ginny.

Entraron a su cuarto, Hermione se sentó en su cama y Ginny fue directo a su armario.

-Mira es este-saco un hermoso oso de peluche enorme, en sus manos traía una hoja que decía "te amo Ginny"-que te parece?-pregunto muy entusiasmada

-Wow! Es…es muy bonito-no encontraba las palabras para definir el regalo, en realidad nunca imagino que sería un regalo así, no sería algo que ella quisiera tener.

-Verdad que si…oww es tan tierno Harry-menciono abrazando el enorme peluche

-Sí, es un hecho-comento con humor-Oye Ginny quien nos acompañara a cenar hoy?

-Qué? No lo sabes?-ella negó-No te lo mencione por teléfono?-volvió a negar-segura?

-NOO! Ya te lo dije!- "Dios no puede tan solo decirme" vio como Ginny parpadeaba-lo siento es que me desespere-Ginny asintió-entonces quien es el invitado?

-Ha pues…-Ginny estaba a punto de decirlo cuando alguien las interrumpió

-Niñas aquí están-era la señora Weasley-las he estado buscando, vengan la cena ya se servirá.

-Ya ha llegado?-pregunto Ginny

-No aun no, tu padre dice que nos sentemos a cenar el llegara en unos minutos, al parecer no quiere que esperemos por el-menciono encogiéndose de hombros

-De acuerdo, vamos Herms

-Iré en un momento, crees que puedas utilizar tu baño?-pregunto tímidamente

-Claro no te preocupes

La señora Weasley y Ginny salieron de la habitación mientras Hermione entraba al baño. Cuando salió camino por el pasillo, deteniéndose a ver de nuevo la puerta de hace unos momentos, después negó con la cabeza y bajo las escalera mirando sus zapatos para no caer. Cuando iba descendiendo escucho como la puerta principal se abría, alzo su vista y en ese momento lo vio. Un joven alto de cabello rubio, cuando cerró la puerta, voltio hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron, de repente todo parecía haberse detenido. El se quedo estático y sorprendido cerca de la puerta al igual que ella en el último escalón. De pronto comenzó a sentirse sofocada, su corazón latía despavoridamente y sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse "No puede ser que me sienta así, después de tanto tiempo" la intensidad de su mirada, esos ojos grises "sus ojos". Sin aviso de repente, sus labios se separaron solo un pequeño murmuro algo casi inaudible salió de ellos.

-Draco…

* * *

Hola, como estan?

bueno este ha sido un capitulo un poco largo, espero que les haya gustado

espero no ir muy lento con la historia, pueden dejarme sus quejas, sugerencias o comentarios

Saludos (:


End file.
